You Can Still Have Fun When You Are Young
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: Spinoff to Games To Be Played.


Tia: Ok! My close friend Werewolf lLover99 wants to play a second round of truth or dare.

Shadow: Awesome.

Tia: Umm. No one is talking to you.

Sonic: Why are you guys so harsh to each other now.

Tia and Shadow: Cause we are.

Amy: When are you guys gonna make up like you always do?

Knuckles: Probably not today.

Werewolf Lover99: Hello! When is it my turn?

Rouge: Now hun.

Werewolf Lover99: Ok. Here are my dares.

* * *

(Sonic): I dare you to dress up in a panda bear costume

(Shadow): I dare you to ask Tia on a date

(Amy): If Sonic wasn't your crush who would you date & why?

(Tia): Do you ever consider Shadow a good husband?

(Knuckles): I dare you to pour green slime down Rouge's shirt

(Rouge): I dare you to throw cow dung at Knuckles

* * *

Sonic: What the hell! I am not doing that.

Werewolf Lover99 & Tia: A dare's a dare.

Rouge: Just do it.

Sonic: Fine. But for how long?

Shadow: Until this is over.

Tia: Haha.

Sonic: F-FINE! Tia I thought we were friends.

Tia: I guess not for this game.

Sonic: Just give me a few minutes.

* * *

Werewolf Lover99: Can all the guys come over for a minute.

Tia: Go on.

_With the boys._

Shadow: I don't think this is a good idea.

Knuckles: Seriously. To ask your old crush out that you kissed like twice isn't a good idea.

Sonic: She wasn't even a crush. She's your ex.

Werewolf Lover99: Are you for real?

Shadow: Well yeah. She's really mad at me.

Sonic: What even happened between you guys?

Shadow: So basically...

_Flashback_

Shadow: T, meet my friend Layla.

Tia: Hi Layla!

Layla: Shads, when did you start dating this dope?

Tia: I'm not a dope, actually.

Shadow: Layla! That's no way to talk to a girl, especially this one.

Layla: Remember what you told me? You only like her for her kiss and her body.

Shadow: Shut up! I told you not to tell anyone.

Tia: Oh. So Shadow you never actually liked me for me?

Shadow: No thats -

Tia: Thanks Layla for a big mouth. I'll take advice in the future.

Layla: You're welcome.

Shadow: Wait Tia don't go!

Tia: Why? You only like me for my body and not for me. Just leave me alone.

Shadow: No that's not true.

Tia: Goodbye Shadow.

_End of flashback._

Werewolf Lover99: Wow Shadow. I never knew you were so stupid.

Shadow: WHAT!

Sonic: Are you being serious? How can you tell her you like her for her kiss and body?

Knuckles: I'm sure you regret that.

Shadow: Yeah. I just want her back so badly.

Werewolf Lover99: Do the dare but dress up nicely. Like you care.

Shadow: I do care.

_With the girls._

Rouge: You still chasing after lover boy?

Tia: Ames, he's never gonna like you.

Amy: Who says?

Rouge and Tia: Me.

Girls laugh.

Rouge: Why have you and Shadow been shabby lately?

Amy: Me?

Rouge: NO!

Tia: Well we have our differences.

Rouge: Really? You guys act exactly the same.

Amy: You sure you guys didn't break up?

Tia: Well we did -

Rouge: OMG! What happened gurl?

Tia: I told you. We had our differences. But don't worry. We are still friends.

Amy: You mean acquaintances?

Rouge: NO!

_Boys walk in._

Sonic: Hey gurls.

Rouge: Hey Sonic! Hey Werewolf.

Knuckles: Ahem.

Amy and Tia: Hi Knuckles!

Knuckles: Thank you ladies.

Rouge: Where's Shadow?

Werewolf Lover99: Well he's just doing something upstairs.

Tia: Whatever you say.

* * *

Amy: Not to hurt anybody's feeling but I would date Tails if he was older.

Sonic: Why would you date him?

Amy: Well he's funny, really cool at building and he's a real gentlemen if you ask me.

Rouge: How are you sure Sonic's not getting super jel?

Knuckles: Duh. He's getting super red.

Werewolf Lover99: Maybe he is.

Sonic: I'm not.

Rouge: Hey look Shadow's coming down.

Shadow: Hey, um, T? Can I talk to you for a sec?

Tia: Do I have to?

Shadow: I heard that.

Amy: Maybe you should go Tia.

Tia: Fine.

_With everyone else._

Rouge: What's actually happening?

Sonic: Shad is gonna propose to T.

Amy: Aww that's soo cute.

Knuckles: Guys shouldn't we watch them?

Werewolf Lover99: Yeah. Guess we've got some spying to do.

_With Shadow and Tia._

Tia: Well?

Shadow: I'm sorry.

Tia: You're what?

Shadow: I'm sorry T. For everything. I guess I was just rushing into things.

Tia: I accept your apology. But one thing I don't understand is when you told Layla that you only liked me for my body and my kiss. Is that true?

Shadow: Partially.

Tia: Meaning?

Shadow: I actually liked you for you. I tried to explain but I guess you were so upset.

Tia: So why was Layla getting in the way of things?

Shadow: She was jealous. We were going out but she decided to ruin everything for us both. I should have told you earlier but you were so angry. I couldn't hurt your feelings anymore.

Tia: I-I

_Shadow pulled her into a kiss._

Tia: I was gonna say sorry too. I should have listened. I'm the worst girlfriend ever.

Shadow: Actually, you are the best.

_Shadow and Tia hug._

Shadow: But I've got something to ask you.

Tia: What? Oh and yes I will go out with you again. ;)

Shadow: No. Something different. I've realized what I want to do.

_Shadow went on one knee._

Shadow: I want to be with you forever, share this moment together, share the smile, the laughs and the courage that we both have. Most of all, I want to show our differences. Tiana Maria, will you marry me?

Tia: I'm sorry. I can't marry you.

Shadow: ...

Tia: I HAVE to marry you. Thank you so much.

_Shadow and Tia kiss more deeply. Everyone cheers._

Tia: You guys were listening the whole time?

Werewolf Lover99: Naah. You don't say.

Amy: Shadow wanted us all to be there.

Tia: Are you for real?

Shadow: Yeah.

Rouge: Let's go back inside.


End file.
